Certain power-operated features in a vehicle may result in pinch points during the course of motion (e.g., closing and opening windows, adjusting seat positions, and activating a convertible top). Without costly pinch protection mechanisms, operator requests for the power-operated features are typically required to be continuously present. This requirement is referred to as supervised control. Supervised control may include requiring the operator continuously depress a power control button to maintain motion of the vehicle feature.
In some instances, e.g., when the motion sequence takes six seconds or more, supervised control can be inconvenient for the operator, as the power control button would need to be held down for the duration of this sequence. However, when the operator is not currently occupying the vehicle, and is activating a power-control feature from a key fob, there is no need for the supervised control, which seeks to protect against pinch points.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means to determine presence of an operator during activation of power-operated features in a vehicle through a key fob and use this presence determination to manage the activation process.